Match Made in Hell
by kittyDuzell
Summary: She hated men and he looks down on women. When an assignment from their supervisor forces both Rin and Seiga to work together as a newlywed couple,it's a guaranteed match made in hell. SeigaxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I refuse."

Ki Kouki looked at his subordinate unsympathetically.

"I do not remember giving you the option to say no. This is your job, so stop being useless and do it."

"At least do something about him." She said through gritted teeth. "I refuse to work with Riku Seiga."

"I do not want to repeat myself."

The tone in Kouki voice told her that the decision was final and proceeded to his own work, ignoring her. Rin growled under her breath and treaded out the room, wanting to strangle something. She found that very something that she wanted to strangle leaning outside the door, smirking at her. Silently, she glowered at Seiga, the man she hates above all others.

Never in her 18 years of life has she regretted anything more than her stupidly taking the imperial exam and passing it. If working in a place full of men wasn't enough, she gets placed into a department with an uncaring icicle of a boss and the most hateful coworker than can be found walking on earth. It was enough having to see Seiga's face and hear his snide comments every so often, but now, this bad luck of hers is hitting a new low. Rin glared at the assignment. A case asking her and her partner to portray as newlyweds and investigate the mysterious disappearances of people in the border of Shi province.

"Ready to go, dear wife?"

Rin really wanted to say something but was afraid that whatever that will come out of her mouth would get her into trouble. Having him in her presence even for one second really fouls her mood, she can't even wonder how she'll survive seeing him day and night for the next month or so, however long this job will take. Helplessly, she can only glare at her partner for this job hoping he will suddenly self-combust in front of her.


	2. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

It was all her stupid brother's fault.

Growing up in a family consisting of a father and four older brothers, one would think Rin would be the flower jewel in the family, protected and loved. But nnnnoooooo, instead of a doting father and loving brothers, she became the bully target for all five of the men. It didn't help that her mother died when she was young, leaving Rin to fend for herself and take care of all the household needs as the men were too lazy to do it.

Aside from cleaning, cooking, and being bullied by them, her other nightmare was having to go to the red light district every so often to drag one of stupid men back home for dinner. Rin goes there so much that almost every girl in the district knows her and she often gets mistaken as one of the ladies in that profession.

If one had to wonder why Rin hated men so much, you'd need to look no further than on how her view on the male species were ruined by those precious sibling and father of hers. Her only safe haven was the studies room where her brothers will never venture near. So whenever her brothers try to make her become their sparring partner, aka, their sandbag, for their martial arts training, Rin would run and lock herself in the studies and stayed there. The massive amounts of books in the studies became her companion and Rin educated herself so well that there isn't a single book in the studies now that she can't write out backwards.

So when those idiot brothers of hers taunted Rin about how woman were only walking sex and baby machines, Rin vow to make them eat them eat those words. Thus, she recklessly applied to take the national exam meant only for men, swearing to pass with flying colors and make her lovely brothers cry.

Oh, she ended up passing in the top three alright, and was able to laugh in her brothers face. However, her victory was short lived when she finally realized that her new position required her to work in a place full of no other species but the one that she abhor the most. Now the one that wanted to cry was Rin. For a girl with as good a brain as hers, she's got the discerning skills of a gnat.

Why did she not skip out of the official initiation ceremony to avoid working in the palace you ask? Well, that was what Rin was going to do until her father gifted her with two options. Either she go become an official or he'll marry her off right away. Having no other way out, Rin chose the lesser of the two evil and begrudgingly went to get initialized.


	3. Meeting the Enemy

**Meeting the Enemy**

"..."

That was Seiga's first impression of her.

There was no way or word that he could describe about the girl he's seeing in front of him.

Coincidentally, that's what the whole imperial court is feeling right about now.

When word got out that another female has passed the official exam, Ten Rin became the hot topic among the palace. Crowds of people interested in seeing the new girl gathered at the initiation ceremony expecting to see someone strong willed and full of ideals; someone who would hold their head high no matter the circumstances.

To sum it up, someone like Kou shuurei.

Well, whatever they were expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

You'd think she'd at least show some excitement or any sort of response as befitted of a passing examinee. Yet here she was, kneeling in front of the king, her face fixed in a permanent frown.

"Ahem...Ten Rin. I congratulate you on passing the official exam."

Shi Ryuuki, the king of Saiunkoku paused as he waited for a response from Rin.

Rin on the other hand, don't seem to be paying him too much attention at the moment. The girl in front of him was boredly scanning the court, looking at the people around her with an unparallel amount of uninterest and sighed heavily when she was finished.

"Um...Ten Rin?"

"What?"

Ryuuki flinched internally at the tone of annoyance in Rin's voice.

'Yeep. Scary.' Ryuuki gulped. "Err...is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is WRONG. I'm DELIGHTED to be HERE thank you."

Ryuuki had the suddenly urge to cower behind his chair.

This girl is scarier than Shuurei on a whole different level.

Not that Rin cared.

She just wanted to go home.

Which turn out, much to her grievance, to be impossible as she's forced to live in the palace dorms as she interned.

Her only consolation was that, due to the wonderful first impression she had in court, they began treating her like diseased livestock, staying as far away from her as possible. Even official Ro couldn't manage to get her a trainee partner as everyone made a run for it as soon as her name tumbled out of the official's lip.

Rin was thus granted an unused workroom doubled as a sleeping quarter to herself and left alone to her own devise.

This suited Rin just fine. There was no one bothering her and the menial work they forced on her wasn't any different from the chores she normally performs at home.

And as long as Rin didn't come into contact with another human being outside her own gender, she was as content as a sheep.

Woefully, Rin was never such a lucky girl. It was on that fateful night, days before her training was over, Rin was busily trying to finish up her report for official Ro and had carelessly left the window open.

A strong gust of wind made half her report fly out into the garden. Heaving a sigh, Rin jumped out the window to retrieve her precious papers.

It wasn't until she nearly finished picking everything up when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Standing in moonlight by the garden pond was a young man with pale blue hair, almost silver in color, looking at her. In his hands, held the remaining piece of paper that Rin was looking for.

For a long few seconds, they merely stood there and eyed one another.

"That's mine." Rin said finally, breaking the silence.

The man spared a glance at the paper he was holding.

"Yours?"

"I think you hear me well enough the first time. "Miyu said impatiently, disliking the guy more and more. "Please give it back."

Instead of being offended by her rudeness like most people, the man merely smirked.

"A lesson." he said, holding out the paper to his left.

" I would be very careful with important documents if I were you. You never know when they would end up in another's hands or..." he let go of the paper, dropping it straight into the pond. "Become hard to retrieve back."

2 nights later in Ryuuki's office:

"The post announcements are all ready for tomorrow." Li Kouyuu said, handing Ryuuki the scroll. "The last selection just came in."

"They finally made a decision where the put Ten Rin?"

"Yeah. She was especially hard to place. Just doing whatever comes her way, no special interest in any area, couldn't get along with anyone."

Shuuei chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't blame official Ro for having a hard time, considering what happened the other night."

Ryuuki looked up from the scroll.

"Wasn't it when I sent you to Ten Rin that night to ask if there was a department that she wanted to join?"

Kouyuu snorted.

"What were you thinking sending a womanizer to talk to a man hater?"

"It wasn't my fault." Ryuuki pouted. "Noone else wanted to do it and besides.." The King suddenly cleared his throat. "She scares me."

"You're saying that as if you're proud of it. Are you stupid?"

"Now now. Kouyuu." Shuuei said, trying to calm the young man. "Rin-chan's brother is a friend of mine, me and her actually get to exchange greetings quite often."

"Right." Kouyuu replied sarcastically. "In the red light district. So, did you find out what happened that night?"

"Well, according to Rin-chan, some jerk threw her report in the pond. So it was only natural that she...sent him in to fetch it back."

"You mean she threw him into the water?"

"See I told you she's scary."

"And? How'd she end up in the pond herself?"

"He pulled her in. They started an all out water war until some officials came running because of the noise. The guy was gone by the time I pulled her out of the water. She was screaming about murdering him the next time she sees him. By the way, your majesty, she told me she would be fine working in any department as long as it's not that jerk's."

"Well, it a good thing official Ro decided to put her in that department then." Kouyuu said, taking the announcement scroll from Ryuuki, scanning it over again. "They should have no problem over there handling her. Well? Did you find out which brave soul dare make her short temper even shorter?"

"Yes I did actually." Shuuei chuckled remembering the days when Shuurei also had trouble with the very same person. "It was Riku Seiga."

Kouyuu nearly dropped the scroll. He and Ryuuki both fell silent.

"What's wrong." Shuuei asked, as both his friends eyed him with dreaded looks.

"...I think you better take a look at Ten Rin's placement." Kouyuu said quietly, handing Shuuei the scroll."

"So." Kouyuu said quietly as Shuuei finished looking at the scroll. "Since you know her so well, what are the chances that she'll fulfill her promise about killing Seiga?"

"I'm more worried about whether she'll storm in my office tomorrow brandishing a knife." Ryuuki shuddered

"I don't think Rin will go that far..." Shuuei laughed weakly "I hope..."

"I sense dark days ahead of us."

"Agreed."

All three of them sighed, wishing that tomorrow will never come.


	4. Marriage Proposal

**Marriage Proposal**

Having finished organizing the last bit of work on her desk, Rin sat in her chair glaring her latest assignment wishing it to disappear. There is no way she can work with a jerk like Seiga, this mission is just impossible for her.

Oh how she regretted that day when she first got introduced to her new 'co-worker' that she did not send him to the afterworld. It took all Rin's willpower not to turn him black and blue in the moment she laid eyes on him again.

Luckily for our sire Ryuuki, Rin did not storm into his office, brandishing a knife. Official Ro however, was not so lucky and ended up being on the receiving end on her barrage of complaints.

Official Ro however, was well prepared for Rin. As one of the few who have had experience dealing with the terror known as Kou Reishin and have survived, Official Ro dealt with Rin as if dealing with a noisy little cricket. He let Rin rampage on until she was tired and mildly told her to go back to work, as the emperor's decree could not be changed.

Of course, she could have well scared the witless emperor to switch her to a new position, but Rin knew her own temper too well. Threatening the emperor was something she did not want to do. Despite her hatred of mankind, she would obligingly give the higher ups at the least the minimal amount of courtesy they are entitled to with their respectable positions.

Thus, Rin had to swallow her fury and accept her new job.

It had been hell putting up with Seiga for the last half year. It's as if Seiga had hit her brothers up for a list of things that annoyed Rin, because as soon as she stared her new job, Seiga had done nearly everything he possibly could to make Rin's hatred of him escalate.

If there was any way to get rid of her predicament right now, there was only one thing to do.

Gritting her teeth, Rin got up and bolted straight home.

Back home, she found her father and the eldest brother chatting in the main room

Slamming her hands down on the table, Rin shouted "Old man, I quit!"

Her father, however, was not fazed by Rin's behavior. He merely raised his eyes lazily at his daughter. "Oh. Is that so? You don't mind marrying then?"

"I don't care. Marry me off or whatever. Pick someone, anyone, off the streets to be my husband. I refuse to work in the palace any longer!"

"Well, at least you lasted longer than we all expected you to." His brother chuckled.

"Shut up Ren!"

"Now now sis, calm yourself." Ren continued grining. "You know we'll never let our dear and only girl marry someone picked up off the street."

"Rin. Are you sure you want to marry?"

"Well do I have a choice old man?"

"Oh my little girl is growing up." Her dad pretended to sniffle "If only your mother in heaven can see you now."

"Cut the crap." Rin snapped. "Well?"

Ren waved a scroll lightly in his hands. "As a matter of fact, a marriage proposal for you came yesterday and he seemed to be the perfect match for you. We were just discussing about marrying you to him when you did quite your job. Talk about right timing."

"I gotta say, this person is the best out of all the proposals you've had so far. He's educated, well mannered, and best of all, he's fond of you." His father praised "It brought tears to my eyes when he came to me personally yesterday to propose."

Rin snatched the scroll from Ren. Anyone is fine to marry at this point to get rid having to be around the Seiga for a minute longer. Whoever her father chose for her, she could threaten the unlucky fellow into a paper only marriage. The condition for her of not having to work was that she was to marry, but her father never said anything about psychical contact and such. Her future husband will just have to stay as far away from her as possible after the ceremony if he values his life.

"This better not be some friend of yours again that you met at the red light district." Rin threatened as she started unfolding the scroll to get a look at the picture of the luckless chap whose future she plans to ruin.

"Of course not." Ren's grin got wider by the minute. "This person is well respected palace official like me. You'll be pleased to know you that are already very familiar with him..."

The scroll fell to the floor as Ren's eyes shining with mischef looked at Rin, who was frozen in horror.

"After all, you have been getting along with each other at the palace for quite a while now."

On the ground, is the fully opened scroll containing the picture of Riku Seiga.


	5. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

If there was anything worse than working with Seiga and pretending to be a couple with him is be married to him for the rest of her life.

'That bastard!' Rin's grip on the scroll was so tight that angry vines on her hand can be seen.

"What do you think? Good choice no?" Her father said proudly.

The father however could sense that his daughter was not at all pleased with the selection when he saw her proceeding to shred the scroll up into tiny pieces.

Rin turned to her father and gave him the sweetest smile.

"Dear father. I think you gave me the wrong scroll of a street rat by mistake."

Still maintaining the same smile enough to make both men shudder, Rin held out her hand.

"Now, where's the scroll of my future groom."

Before either men can make a moment, some from behind Rin dropped another scroll into her hand.

"Here."

Rin turned around. In an instant, Rin's face flash from a smile to a look of pure hatred.

"You!"

"It's a shame you accidently destroyed the first scroll. Good thing I brought extras." Seiga smiled mockingly down at her.

"It's not an accident."

Seiga shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you not going greet your future husband, or at least give him a thank you for coming all the way here to see you?"

Rin's seething voice came out low and slow. "One, I refuse to work with you any longer. Two. I'd rather die a horrible death than marry the likes of you. Three. I don't ever want to see your face again.

"Is that so?" Seiga grinned. "That's too bad. Parents are the ones who determines who their kids marries, and your father has agreed...isn't that right father-in law?"

From the corner of her eyes, Rin can see her father giving Seiga the big thumbs up. Rin turned around and glared at her father.

"I refuse."

"You just told me you were willing to marry anyone."

"Anyone but him!"

"I've decided and that's final."

"But!..."

"No buts! What your father say is final and you will obey! Wahahahaa!...ha...ha..."

Father's evil cackle slowly died down as he sensed Rin has become horribly silent. Her head was downcast making her expression unreadable.

"Um...Rin dear?"

No response.

Father gulped. When Rin becomes like this, it doesn't bode well. Usually, the father and brother bunch can push Rin around as much as they like with her only yelling and screaming at them. But from experience, when they have cross the breaking point to how much bullying Rin can take, the consequences are quite dire.

Next to them, Ren is already trying to back away as unobtrusively as possible, signaling like mad for Seiga to follow suite and leave the scene quickly. Seiga however, didn't appear to want to leave. As if enjoying some kind of side show, the young official calmly surveys the scene before him.

Now father was a brave man. Having survive so many a battle against ferocious criminal and his kids alike, he slowly approached his daughter, hoping to soothe the beast before it emerges.

"Rin dear, it's not like father doesn't want to find another man for you to marry..." Father said as if talking to a time bomb. "It's just that you scared all the other ones away already. There's noone else who would mar...errrr...there's currently no other candidates for you."

"..."

"Rin?"

"..."

"Please say something."

Father is starting to sweat up a storm. The longer Rin keeps quiet, the more dangerous it's going to be for them when Rin unleashes her anger. Bending down to eye level, Rin's father is surprised when he saw Rin's face. Instead of a face burning with murderous intent, he found the tears had starting to form around his daughter's eyes.

She hated them all, every one of them. What good are men? All they did was pick on her and make her life miserable.

Especially that Seiga. She would never have thought she would meet someone as despicable as him. She was clear of his personality as soon as she started working in the same department as him. Riku Seiga will willingly sacrifice anything or anyone to achieve his goal. He was cruel, cunning, and utterly ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. As the only female official, Seiga would not be able complete this mission if Rin had refused to work. She had expected him to use dirty tricks to get her to do what he wants. But she had never expected this.

Rin refuse to become his sacrifice. She refuse to cry. Not in front of him. Not because of him.

Holding in her tears, her head jerks up, scaring the already panicky father.

"Father. Do you know what the punishment is for murdering someone?"

Rin's voice was a dead whisper.

Not waiting for her dad to respond, Rin continued, her legs slowing moving towards the object of where her eyes are fixated.

"Do you know the what would result if a person is accidently killed?"

Both dad and Ren's face paled as they realized what Rin had been looking and trying to get this whole time. The two prized sword hanging on the wall.

Rin 's placed her hand gently on one of the blades.

"Do you know what happens if the deathl is result of self defense?"

Taking the blade in her hand, Rin turns around and looks squarely at Seiga, her eyes deadly.

"Do you..."

The blade slowly sheathes from the scabbard, revealing a sharp gleam that is reflected in Rin's eyes.

"...know how I can kill someone and get away with it?"

"Oh hell. Seiga, Run!" Ren yelled as he starts pushing the young official to the door.

"Die, Riku Seiga!"

With the fully unsheathed blade gripped tight in her hand, Rin lungs for her fiance's throat.


	6. Meet the Ten family

**Rin's Family**

Introducing Rin's family completed with their background and pictures (disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own these links or pictures. I did not get a picture for Rin. Please feel free to imagine her as you like) Since her family has and will continue to randomly pop up in the story, here's their backgrounds so you'd be more familiar with them and wont get confused with Rin's bias description of them :)

The document won't let me upload the full link for the pics...To see the pictures, enter in (www) +.+ (duitang) +.+ (com/) + the different stuff in the parenthesis listed in after each character description.

For example, to see the pic of the father, you'd paste in ( www ) +.+ ( duitang )+.+ ( com/ ) + ( people/mblog/47523962/detail/ )

of course only enter in the stuff IN the parenthesis plus the dot ( www dot duitang dot com slash people slash mblog slash 47523962 slash detail slash ), don't enter in the parenthesis's or the + or use any spacing. Good luck.

Rin was raised by her father and 4 brothers. The Ten family came from a background of hunters who processes amazing fighting skills. Their jobs were to hunt down criminals and capture them for rewards. Thus, everyone in Rin's family, including Rin were taught in the art of fighting from a young age. Despite how Rin might describe them, the men in the Ten family are actually very handsome and well educated, and unbeknownst to Rin, they all love her more than anything else. For the few people who knows the truth, their daughter/sister complex is downright terrifying.

**Father** - Hunter. Loves to dote on his daughter. Because he has no knowledge of how to raise a girl, his way of displaying affection for his daughter are often very scary and can be mistaken for abuse. Please be known, normal fathers would shower their daughters with clothes and jewelry to show their love, and NOT dragging their daughters to a grand tour of the red light district completed with a detailed guide listing the kinds of men that hangs around those places. ( people/mblog/47523962/detail/ )

**First brother Ren** - Court official. His outer appearance if very gentle but is actually a very cunning person. Tricking Rin to take the exam and work in the court was his idea. Out of everyone in the family, he is the most protective of his precious little sister. ( people/mblog/57203790/detail/)

**Second Brother Rei** - taking after his father to be a hunter. Works in the military department in court. The most quiet of the group. Likes to chase Rin around the house with his blade whenever he gets a chance to as his way of helping her practice. Because he never properly explained this intention to Rin, his sister always thought he was out to kill her. ( people/mblog/68771881/detail/ )

**Third Brother Rio** - Doctor. Does fortune telling as a side job as it's very popular among the ladies in the red light district. His fortune telling is amazingly accurate. His hobby when he was younger was giving Rin predictions of her impending death and disaster...every week. ( people/mblog/57303896/detail/ )

**Fourth brother Rui** - Merchant. Spends most of the time traveling. Very adept in information gathering and has a wide circle of connections. Loves bringing back weird objects to give to Rin. The last time, he brought back a cursed clay doll for Rin telling her the ugly doll face reminded him of her. Rin ended up smashing the clay doll to pieces...on his face. ( people/mblog/57162820/detail/ )

**Rin** - Our protagonist. Thanks to her father and brothers crazy ways of showing their love to her, grew up to hate just about every man on the planet. In the heat of the moment, takes the imperial exam and is now working in the palace as a censorate in court.


	7. Journey to the Borders

"Hmph."

Seiga turned his head slightly to look at his companion. That was the first sound she had made in 3 days since the start of their travel.

On the same night that Rin tried to split him into two, Seiga had done as Ren had instructed and met up with him at one of the tea houses in the red light district to chat. Ren had relayed some of the things that had happened after Seiga was hustled out of the house.

Flash back:

_"Oh you know, she rampaged around with the sword for a while and tried to hang herself a few times." Ren said nonchalantly as he sipped his tea, his graceful face donning a playful smile. It has been a while since his cute sister went wild on them. "Luckily, Rei brought the empress over just in time before Rin decided to kill us instead for all the misery we put her through. I believe father is starting to regret teaching his daughter martial arts."_

_Seiga sat there silently listening to Ren. Figures. If there was anyone that Rin would listen to, it would've been Shuurei. _

_"Well, anyways, Rin will show up to go with you tomorrow, so you don't have to worry."_

_"I'm surprised the empress could convince your stubborn sister in such a short amount of time. I was expecting this to drag on a little longer."_

_"Not exactly." Ren said lightly. "Never mind the details. All you need to care about is that we managed to get her to agree." _

_Seiga nodded. "Fine. Then let's get to the main point. We both know full well you did not invite me out to tea just to tell me entertaining stories of your sister."_

_Another smile tug at Ren's lips."Smart boy."_

End of flashback:

Sure enough, as Ren had promised, Rin showed up the next day in front of Seiga's house. Although her unwillingness to go with him was apparent, she had obediently got on the carriage with him without any fuss. But since then, she had refused to talk to him or acknowledge his existence. These last few days, Seiga had left her alone to do as she liked. He didn't want to risk triggering her nerves and have her blow up on him, as fun as that may be. Unnecessarily causing a commotion will slow their journey down. He can't have her calling it quits now. Not after all that effort he had gone through to get her to do this job. Getting Ren and the rest of his family to cooperate and trick Rin to work with him had cost Seiga greatly.

'That Ten Ren. He definitely didn't become one of the top officials in the palace just because of his looks..' Seiga thought bitterly. 'He was as cunning as they told me. Ten Rin. You better be worth every bit of the price I paid for all this.'

Seiga continued to study Rin. He was starting to remember the reason why he chose her for this job. Sitting there quietly in front of him, Rin looked just like a beautiful doll. It didn't surprise Seiga when he learned that Rin actually has quite a crowd of admirers. When the girl keeps her mouth shut and isn't busy glaring at people, she can definitely turn heads. This however, wasn't the main reason he had chosen her.

From Seiga's observation of her in these last six months, he know the girl has this efficient and dependable quality in her that makes her one of the best workers. Rin was someone who was reliable and when given a task, she would get it done without leaving room for error.

Interestingly, Seiga found that throwing Rin's attitude towards men aside, the girl is actually really easy to get along with. On a few occasions, he had happened to spy upon her talking to Shuurei. Without the interference of men around her, Rin acted just like any normal girl her age and not some rampaging dinosaur that Seiga constantly has the pleasure of seeing.

Seiga smiled. This girl is more interesting to play with than Shuurei. Rin will definitely keep him entertained for a while yet.

Even though she was looking outside the window of the carriage, Rin can see Seiga staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She has been trying her best to ignore him, but when she caught Seiga smiling in a way that Rin can only describe as creepy, a shiver ran down her spine. Rin decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't get it." Rins voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh?" Seiga raised his eyebrows. "Are you talking to me now? For a while there, I thought you were never going to speak to me again. That, or you had suddenly become mute."

Rin did not reply right away. Though Rin was still not looking at him, Seiga saw for mere seconds, a dark expression flashed across her face. He can tell that Rin was trying her best to control her rising temper towards him. Seiga's grin became wider.

"Well? What don't you get?"

"I don't get why." Elbow propped on the window and chin resting in her hand, Rin continued her expressionless stare outside while talking to Seiga as if she's having some sort of boring conversation with him. "Why go through all that trouble? You could have found some other girl off the streets to work with. I'm sure whoever it is would've been much more cooperative on this than me."

"You're right about that."

Rin spared him a quick glare. "Then wouldn't it have been easier to work with someone else? Don't tell me you did all this just to torture me."

"There are complications to working alongside a common girl. Let's just say you were the better alternative."

This time, it was Rin's turn to raise her eyebrow and look at Seiga. "Complications?"

"Such as her falling in love with me. The aftermath I have to deal with is too troublesome."

Rin snorted "I keep forgetting, you're a narcissist."

Seiga ignored the comment and continued. "I'm required to be nice and pretend to be a good person in order to work along with someone who doesn't know anything about me. It's too tiring to keep up a facade for too long. I don't have to worry about such things with you."

"I didn't know you were capable of being nice."

"With you, I don't have to bother." Seiga grinned wickedly "Being able to be myself when I'm with you give me such joy."

"I also keep forgetting, you're a sadist too." Rin mumbled knowing Seiga was referring to his daily entertainment of harassing her.

"Besides, the only other woman who's at least competent enough to work with me is no longer available."

Rin knew Seiga was talking about Shuurei. She did not miss the flicker of emotion that appeared momentarily on his face. Rin wondered about the relationship between them when Shuurei had work as a censorate. With Shuurei's personality, Rin can almost guarantee she was able to gain Seiga and Kouki's acknowledgement and respect, no matter how the latters will deny it. How did Seiga feel when Shuurei announced the end of her career as an official and became the empress? The complicated emotion that shows up on Seiga's face every time he mentions Shuurei confused Rin. It wasn't dislike, she can tell. He almost looked sad...and something else? Rin couldn't quite place her finger on it nor did she understand.

Seeing Rin looking at him questioningly, Seiga quickly composed himself, his face donning back his usual smirk.

"So sadly, I'm stuck with you."

"The feeling mutual." Rin bit back. For some unknown reason, she almost started to see him as normal person with feelings. She shook her head. 'There was no way this devil can be nice to anyone. 'I bet he made life hell for Shuurei till the very end.'

"I gotta say. This is the most normal conversation we had so far. Usually, when we talk you're either growling or yelling at me for the most part."

As if on reflex, Rin growled at him. "Don't get me started."

Seiga laughed. "That's better. I'm more used to you this way. I don't think I can take it if you decide to be nice to me one day."

"Don't worry, it'll never happen."

"Or if you fall in love with me."

"Even if you're the last person on earth, I won't even come close to liking you as a human being much less something disgusting like loving you. In the unfortunate event that it ever does happen, please feel free to poison me to death because I rather die." Rin responded without even thinking. "Any girl liking you would be stupid. We both know you hate woman as much as I do men."

"Hate might not be the right word to describe it, but it's close." Seiga leaned back into the seat and continued looking at Rin, his smile filled with curiosity.

"That being said, what convinced you to take this job after all?"

Rin turned away from him. "That's none of your business."

"You must've gotten some big incentive for you to come with me so willingly."

"What I want to know is what you would've done if I had agree to marry you." Rin said trying to change the subject.

"Then we really would have married." Seiga went along the conversation. Though he was still curious of the reason why Rin finally agreed to take the job, it was useless to press her for details if she refused to talk about it. "I would've gotten you to come one way or another, as my real wife or as a pretend."

Rin's turned to look at him, her eyes full of disbelief. "You're kidding right? You'd really go as far as to marry someone you don't like only to get a job done?"

Seiga shrugged. "I knew you would never agree to it. Besides, even if you have, I wouldn't have mind."

Miyu narrowed her eyes. What is this man playing at?

"You don't even like me."

Seiga tsked at her like she was some small child. "You don't know anything do you? Men don't have to like a woman in order to have..."

"Enough!" Rin's face was turning pale as images all too horrible for words appeared in her mind. "Don't finish whatever you're trying to say. I think I might throw up."

Seiga mischievous smirk got wider. "Well I would've got rid of you afterwards eventually once you've outlived your usefulness."

"I knew I should've sliced your neck in half that day." Rin muttered darkly

"Still going on about that? You know if I had reported on your attempted murder on me, you would've been dead already."

Rin laugh "You and what army? You didn't actually think my family would act as your witness to support your claim did you?"

"Heh. So you're not as dumb as you look after all. All as well. A toy wouldn't be as fun to play with if it's too dull."

Rin glared at him "I am not your toy."

Seiga didn't answer her, but his face was full of taunting.

"Hmph!" Angered, Rin turn away from him permanently and without another word, returned to her previous activity of ignoring Seiga.

As if satisfied at having harassed Rin enough for the day, Seiga decided not to enrage her further. Her temper had definitely tamed down a lot since he last saw her. That part was really unexpected. Whatever happened to make Rin so obediently accept this job, he will just have to find out when they come back from this job. For now, all that matter is that the job will go smoothly so he can get it done and over with quickly. Leaning lazily back against his seat, Seiga closed eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Rules and Script

"!"

The peacefulness of the traveling carriage was broken by Rin's cry of surprise as a shower of scroll rained on her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Throwing the scrolls off her, Rin yelled at Seiga.

"Your script." The youth replied monotonously as he picks up another empty parchment beside him and continues writing some more. "We're going to be getting rid of the carriage and traveling on foot starting tomorrow. The village is a day walk away. I want you to memorize these before tomorrow so you know how to act properly."

"I don't need you telling me what to do."

"I won't have this mission fail because of your mistakes."

"As much as I hate this, I know what I'm doing bastard."

"Oh?" Seiga raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you telling me you can act out a proper wife?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Really? Then tell me. What is the first thing a wife should say to her husband when he returns home?"

"You reek of perfume and booze. Go take a bath." Rin replied matter of factly.

...

...

...

"Denied. I want all of these read and memorized by tomorrow. No excuses." Seiga said curtly and continues writing more scrolls.

"What?! Why?!"

Seiga sighed. "Why do you think that's something normal to say to your husband?"

"But that's what I tell my brothers and father every night when they get home."

Seiga shook his head. "I thought it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad." He muttered. "Remind me to double those scroll instructions."

Rin grumbled "You can't expect me to memorize all these scripts. Are you planning out a years worth or something?"

"Oh don't worry. Only one of the scroll is the script. The other 25 are rules for you to follow. See? I even took the time to label them for you." Seiga pointed at one of the scroll in Rin's hand without looking up.

"Huh? Rule number 4?"

Curious, Rin rolled open the parchment.

"Rule number 4: You are to always address your husband as dear, husband, or master. No name calling."

Rin's eyes twitched. "You can't be serious."

"Trust me. Calling me jerk, bastard, or other descriptive names will not convince people that we are a couple"

"I prefer those titles for you though." Rin said under her breath.

"Just follow these rules and you'll be fine."

"If the this rule is creepy enough, I can't imagine what the other 24 looks like. You'd be crazy if you think I'm going to follow all of them."

"Actually, it's 50. I'm working on the other 25 right now."

"You!" The anger Rin was trying so good to hold down threaten to bubble up.

Seiga sighed and put down the brush in his hand as if in defeat. "Fine, fine. If you don't want to follow all of them. How about we make a compromise. You only follow one of my rules and I'll let you off with the rest."

"Fine." Rin bit out.

"Then just strictly follow rule number one. We can leave the rest out." Seiga said, picking up that scroll and dropped it in Rin's hand.

Still suspicious at how Seiga's letting her off so easy, Rin carefully opened the scroll and took a look. Taking a look at the content, the hand gripping the scroll shook in anger.

"Go to hell Riku." She said darkly and chucked the scroll at him.

Seiga manage to catch the scroll and smirked at her.

"What's wrong? Can't even follow one simple rule? And here I made it easy for you."

"And how..." Rin's voice went up another octave "is [Your husband's orders are absolute. You shall attend to and obey him without question.] easy to follow you bastard!"

"Like I said, if you only follow this rule, we should have no problem working together."

"In your dreams! Why don't you write a rule for me to worship you while you're at it!"

"Oh. Good idea. That'll be your rule number 39 then." Seiga grinned.

"RIKU SEIGA!"


	9. 10-15

Getting off the carriage, Seiga turned around and held out his hand.

"Here."

Rin, who was preparing to jump down the carriage grimaced at the hand in front of her.

"What?"

Seiga sighed.

"Your hand."

"What about my hand?"

"Give it to me. I'll help you down the carriage."

"...Did you lather poison on your hand or did you hit your head somewhere?"

Seiga resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm just doing something a normal gentleman would do."

"You're no gentleman."

Seiga sighed again. Honestly, this girl...

Deciding on the most direct approach, Seiga quickly grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her down the carriage earning a surprised yelp from the girl. Before she had a chance to react, she was pulled into his embrace.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Seiga smirks down at the girl momentarily frozen in his arms.

Rins first thoughts was to send this human being called Seiga to the world beyond. But before she could make good of her thoughts, that nights memory from home floated into her head.

_'Remember Rin, you must not harm Seiga..._'

Rin gritted her teeth, forcing herself to calm down. Her mind repeatingly cursing her oldest brother a thousand times over. 'Stupid Ren. IhateyouIhateyouI hateyou!'

"Rin?"

Seiga's smirk was replaced with uncertainty as he looked down on the girl still in his arms. He was prepared for her to blow a fuse and attack him as with her normal behavior. But allowing him to tease her like that and not doing anything much less try to kill him is...odd.

"What's wrong? Are we finally deciding to be good and obeying rule # 10?"

Finally snapping out of her thoughts and, realizing with disgust that he was still holding onto her, Rin qucikly pushed him away and gave him a look of death.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed.

"That's too bad. And here I thought we can proceed to rule 11-15." Seiga boldly continues his relentless teasing, betting his life that Rin has yet to read these few masterpieces. When she finally does, Seiga wager's the sound of her scream would be loud enough to wake up the dead.

Rin ignored him and stomps towards the Inn. Watching her walk away from him without another word, a grin forms on Seiga's face.

'Interesting...'

10 minutes later.

Sitting on the bed, a certain girl glares hatefully at a certain person sitting a few feet away from her nonchalantly drinking tea.

"You better have a very good explanation on why I'm seeing your face right now or I'll smash it in."

Unfazed by her threat, the young man continues to grin at her.

"Because..."

10 minutes ago...

After making their way into the inn, they were immediately greeted by the innkeeper.

"We like to stay for the night." Seiga tells the old innkeeper.

"Certainly. And how many rooms would you like prepared?"

Rin was about to open her mouth when suddenly, Seiga clamps his hand over it, preventing her from talking.

"Just one."

"Nrrrggg?!" The sound of protest can be heard escaping from Rin's sealed mouth.

"Err..." The Innkeeper looks uncertainly from the young man to the woman who is giving the blue haired youth a look that could kill.

"My wife." Seiga explains, giving the innkeeper a pleasant smile and ignoring Rin's eyes shooting daggers at him. "We just married so she's very shy."

Taking Seiga's deceptive words for truth, the old innkeepers laughed heartily. "Ahahaha. I understand. My wife was the same way too when we first married."

Giving her a sunny beam completely opposite of Rin's current feelings, the Innkeeper led them to 'their' room.

Presently...

"Don't forget, you're my wife right now. Do you think it would be normal for a husband and his wife to stay in separate rooms?"

"We're fighting, so we're sleeping in separate rooms."

"We suppose be a loving newlywed couple. LOVING."

Rin turns away from him. "Che."

Pretending he didn't hear her. Seiga continued on.

"I suppose this would be a good time for you to drill the assignment into your brain before you forget again. Remember, once we arrive at the borders, I will not tolerate any mistakes."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. I will do what needs to be done, happy?"

"I'll go downstairs to get us some food. While I'm gone, take this time memorize and follow all the rules that I've taken time to write for you so you don't screw up."

"I should've just thrown you under the horse to be trampled" she muttered under her breath as Seiga walked out.

Having nothing better to do while she waited for Seiga to come back with food, Rin reluctantly picked up the mountain of scrolls Seiga had given her and set them on the table. Standing in front of them, Rin grimaced, trying to decide where to even start. While she had no desire to read or even follow any one of Seiga's instructions, but maybe, just maybe, there is something in there that will be helpful for her to know. Remembering Seiga mentioning something about rule 10-15, Rin picked out those 6 scrolls from the pile and slowly opened the 10th one.

Rule #10: A loving couple must always be affectionate towards each other. Simple displays of closeness are holding hands, hugging, or kissing. Refer to the top rule #11-15 for the top five things a wife needs to do to gain her husband affection.

Rin fowned. 'How did I get suckered into this again?' She can barely stand him in close proximity. Now she has to endure holding hand, hugging, and k...

Rin quickly blocked the last image from her mind before she got sick to her stomach. How in the world is she going to survive this? Rin gritted her teeth.

Endure.

That is what she must do right now. For her future and for the promise that was made to her, she will go through with all this.

'They can't get any worse right?' Rin thought.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the rest of the 5 scrolls, slowly opening each one.

Boy, was she wrong.

Following are the content of each scroll:

Rule # 11 [ every day you must XXX him while XXX]

..#12 [every night you must serve him by *beep* *beep* *beep*]

...13 [censored. censored]

...14 [censored x3]

...15 [...X* &^%]

...

...

...

"RIKU... SEIGA!"

Hearing the roar of his name loud enough to shake the whole inn, a look of pure satisfaction crossed Seiga's face. "Looks like she finally read them."


End file.
